New Year Surprise
by CSIBeauty
Summary: When the new year starts a new Cougar Radio DJ, tests RFR's patience. And when they notice the school may need them more then ever, they consider bringing it back. But with Travis gone, how will they keep Wallers eyes off them?
1. Chapter 1

**New Year Surprise Chapter 1**

It was the start of yet another year at Roscoe High, and is was the first time that it had really hit that Radio Free Roscoe would not be there to help them through the year. It is also the first time that Robbie, Ray, and Lily would see each other as a group again. Ray was already talking to Lily when Robbie had arrived.

"Hey guys!" he said walking up to the two of them.

"Hey!" said Lily giving him a hug. "How was your summer with Kim?"

"Great!" he said. "What about you guys?"

"It was pretty plain." said Ray. They both looked at him. "I'm kidding, it was fun."

"The mall tour was so great." said Lily. "I heard you came to one, but didn't get to come to see me."

"Yeah, I had to go anyway, my parents were in a big rush." said Robbie. "It's lucky that I came at all."

"Well, it is a new year, and that means that we are Juniors, and get to pick on the lower classman this year." said Ray.

"Come on, Ray." said Lily." You didn't like it when you were picked on."

"No, but now it is my turn." he said.

"Lets just get to class before the bell rings." said Lily. "We don't want to be late on the first day."

They had their first class together, novels, so they decided to walk to class together so they could sit next to each other. They sat in the middle of the classroom while they waited for their teacher to arrive. As the bell rang Mr. Waller walked into the room. The class became silent as he walked up to the teachers desk.

"It seems our new Novels teacher has called in sick so it looks like your stuck with me." he said. The class gave a groan of annoyance, but was quickly quited when he looked at them. "You all should know that I don't enjoy substituting these classes any more than you like having me, but when our teachers call in sick at the last minute there is no other choice so you are just going to have to deal with it. Everyone take the books on the shelves and begin reading the first three chapters, and no complaints."

The students slowly got out of their desks to get the books. It seemed that this year was not going to be that much different than the previous.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Year Surprise Chapter 2**

The bell finally rang for lunch and many of the students breathed a sigh of relief, the first day of school was half over. Robbie, Ray, and Lily sat at the usual table they had the previous year and began to eat their lunch. They all starred at the forth chair at their table. Just then Parker walked up and sat down.

"Just kill me, now!" she said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"They found a new Cougar Radio DJ." she said.

"And?" Ray asked, knowing their had to be more.

"And she has got to be the most annoying girl I have ever met." said Parker. "She transferred from another school, and I only talked to her for five minutes. It was enough to know that she is going to be trouble."

"Great!" said Robbie. "Thats just what we need."

"I would imagine she will be chiming in any minute now." said Parker pointing to the speakers, and no sooner than she did they heard the Cougar Radio theme. They all looked at each other bracing themselves for the new voice of Cougar Radio.

_Hey There Roscoe Students! Cougar Radio here for your daily dose of school spirit. I'm your new DJ Bianca Adams, and I'm sure your going to give me a big Cougar welcome. I'm sure all are excited about the start of another wonderful year, but not as excited to hear that the overrated station Radio Free Roscoe will not be with us. Now lets listen to the wholesome sound of our very own Cougar anthem. _

"Now I only wish I could put a face to the voice so I know who to egg on my way home." said Ray.

"I don't know who the girl thinks she is, but I'm sure that RFR will put her in her place in no time." said Parker.

"What makes you so sure?" Lily asked.

"Theres no way that RFR is going to sit back and just take all of this without a fight." said Parker. "They may have intended to stay off the radio, but their voice will come back soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**New Year Surprise Chapter 3**

Robbie, Ray, and Lily walked down the hallway to their lockers when they saw the girl walk out from the Cougar Radio station. She was tall and blond. She walked as if she was walking down a runway, and you could even say that she looked like a model. A few people said hi to her when she walked by, one person even started a conversation, but almost everyone looked at her angrily or ignored her. When the three of them walked by she stopped them.

"Hi!" she said putting out her hand. "I'm Bianca."

"We know!" said Lily ignoring her out stretched hand.

"I seem to remember Mr. Waller telling me about you." she said. "You are a musician right?"

"Yes." she said simply.

"Well, I'm not sure your genre of music is right for the students of Roscoe." she said with an evil smile that made Kim's look as if it was sweet.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Lily has more talent in one finger than you do in your entire body." said Ray. "You don't have a right to judge the her music."

"Actually I do!" she said. "Being as I am in charge of Cougar Radio, and I will be hosting a new segment next week about the worst bands of all time. I imagine you have some idea who will be on my number one."

She smiled at the three of them and walked away.

"She can't do that!" came a voice behind them. They turned around to find Ed and Ted standing there.

"What right does she have to say who is good and who is bad?" Ted asked.

"Apparently more than any of us." said Robbie.

"RFR won't stand for this." said Ed. "I know they are going to come back. They have to."

"They are the only voice any of us have against Cougar Radio." said Ted.

"Yeah!" said Ray. "They are the only ones who would get away with attacking Cougar Radio."

"See you guys later." They said together.

"I'm beginning to think that it was a mistake to stop RFR after all." said Robbie.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Year Surprise Chapter 4**

"You want to bring RFR back?" Lily asked quietly.

"It looks like they need them a lot more than ever before." said Robbie motioning to the other students. "There is the slight problem that we no longer have Smog." said Ray.

"We shouldn't talk about this here." said Robbie. "Lets meet at the station after school."

"Alright!" said Lily. "I have to get to class, I have history with Parker and Mrs. Wilson is supposed to be talking about World War II."

"See Ya!" said Ray heading to class with Robbie.

When Lily and Parker got to the classroom they noticed that Mr. Waller was also waiting for them in the class while Mrs. Wilson seemed to be getting ready for class. Lily and Parker took two seats in the front wondering what Mr. Waller was there for. As the class began to settle Waller stood up in the front waiting for the last few voices to die down.

"Alright!" he began. "As many you already know, RFR is gone, and this leads me to wonder why they chose now to leave."

Everyone just starred at him silently.

"I am beginning to think that it wasn't because they thought their time was over, but that they had a reason that lead them to be forced to end." said Mr. Waller.

"How do you know they won't come back?" Parker asked.

"I would imagine if what I think is right, they won't come back for fear that I will find them out." said Mr. Waller. The rest of the class was silent. He nodded to Mrs Wilson and she began to start her lesson as Mr. Waller walked out of the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Year Surprise Chapter 5**

As soon as the last bell rang for the day, Lily rushed straight to the station where Robbie, and Ray were already waiting for her. She sat her her normal seat.

"So what do we think about bringing back RFR?" Robbie asked.

"Well, you should know that Mr. Waller is suspicious about why we left." said Lily.

"Yeah, Waller came to our class too." said Ray. "But is he really going to figure out that it is us."

"Think about it." said Lily. "Travis is gone, and so is Smog. He knows that the four of us are like best friends. I think he could put two and two together."

"But then there is our lovely new Cougar Radio DJ." said Robbie. "Can we just let her bash RFR without getting a word in ourselves."

"This is so hard!" said Lily putting her head in her hands.

"We should make a decision soon, because it might be best for us to go on at our usual time." said Robbie pointing to the clock.

"So we have about a half an hour to decide." said Ray. "Why do all of the hard decisions have to be made so quickly?"

"Well, if he already thinks he knows who we are then shouldn't we just go ahead with it anyway." said Lily. "People have said we are the ones who get them through the year, I don't think we should let them down."

"I agree, Lily!" said Robbie. "We can't just sit back while Bianca gets to bash us everyday."

"Ok, but that still leaves us with the Travis problem." said Ray. "He is the one who knew how to use all of this stuff, and I don't know about you guys, but I won't be able to figure it out."

"I know enough!" said Lily. "I may not be able to do the sound effects and voice changes, but I can get us on and off the air."

"It just doesn't feel right without Travis." said Ray. Lily went behind the glass to look at the equipment when she noticed a small piece of paper.

"Hey guys!" she said. They both got up and walked over to the small room.

"What is it?" Robbie asked. She held up the piece of paper. He took it from her hand and opened it to read it out loud.

"Never expect the unexpected to stay unexpected." he read.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Year Surprise Chapter 6**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ray asked.

"Travis!" Lily said.

"We know who wrote it, but he can never make sense." said Ray.

"No!" she said firmly pointing to the doorway. "Travis is here!" Robbie and Ray turned around to see Travis smiling at them from the door. The three of them walked out of the room and Lily ran up and hugged him.

"How did you. . ." Robbie started.

"It turned out that my parents liked it best here, so they decided to move back." said Travis before Robbie could finish his sentence.

"Do you know what this means?" said Ray as the three looked at him."If Travis is back, so is Smog. RFR can come back, without Waller suspecting us."

"You know that doesn't mean Waller won't suspect us." said Travis.

"But it will make it harder for him to prove it's us." said Lily. "When do you go back to school?"

"Next week." said Travis.

"Does Waller know your back?" Ray asked.

"No." said Travis.

"Then he won't know that Smog was ever gone." said Ray. "You come back a week later when RFR was already running it can throw the suspicion off of us."

"Why do you never think this much in your classes?" Robbie asked.

"Those aren't important." said Ray.

"Well if we are going on air, we better get ready fast because we have 5 minutes." said Lily looking at the clock. The four of them got into their normal spots. Travis made sure the equipment was still working and they waited until four thirty and then got ready. Travis nodded to them and put them on the air.

"Radio Free Roscoe is back for the new year, and please hold your surprise." said Pronto.

"Pronto's right. We know everyones surprised to hear form us, but after our new Cougar Radio DJ's performance we couldn't resist." said Shady Lane. "And even though I'm sure you all want to call in right away. Lets hold that off a bit."

"With our sudden departure at the end of last year, were sure you are wondering why we ended RFR." said Smog. "Well we want to clear that up before accepting any calls."

"Everyone has busy summers." said Question Mark. "And why should ours be any different?"

"Well, we decided for a little break, let everyone enjoy their summer, and enjoy our own." said Shady.

"And even though we were gone for the summer, we have decided to come back for the new year." said Smog.

"And start off our new year, how about a song by our one and only Lily Randell." said Pronto.

They went off the air.

"We had better take the calls soon, our phones have been ringing since we went on air." said Travis.

"Any chance Waller is listening to us right now?" Ray asked.

"I'd bet you he is." said Robbie. "Others may have been waiting for us to come back, he was afraid we would."

"Do you think this may get him off of our trail?" Ray asked.

"For a while." said Lily.


End file.
